wiccapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Episode:I've Got You Under My Skin
I've Got You Under My Skin is the second episode which aired October 14, 1998. This episode was written by Brad Kern and directed by John T. Kretchmer Pilot Phoebe can't resist a peek into the future. She and her sisters learn their first lesson in witchcraft - deadly demons can come in any kind of package, including gorgeous male photographers. Characters Starring :Shannen Doherty as Prue Halliwell :Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell :T.W. King as Andy Trudeau :Dorian Gregory as Darryl Morris :Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell Guest Stars :Michael Philip as Stefan/Javna :Neil Roberts as Rex Buckland :Leigh-Allyn Baker as Hannah Webster :Marc Shelton as Pastor Williams :Bailey Luetgert as Alec :Barbara Pilavin as Older Brittany Reynolds :Cynthia King as Brittany Reynolds Co-Stars :Julie Araskog as Darlene :Tamara Lee Krinsky as Tia :Ben Caswell as Max Jones :Ralph Manza as Elderly Man :Todd Feder as Clerk :Lou Glenn as Carpenter Witches The Charmed Ones Evil beings Javna Mortals Darlene Tia Max Jones Piper tells Brittany to say hi to Max for her. After Brittany was abducted Max goes to the police station and talks with Andy and Darryl. He shows them a picture of Brittany and they tell him to go home and wait that missing persons usually show up. Elderly Man A man stands outside a newspaper stand with his wife as he picks out numbers for his lottery ticket. He asks her if they should use the grandchildrens' birthday and he looks to Phoebe and tells her that there is a ten million dollar jackpot. He hopes that today is their lucky day and if isn't then the couple could lose their house. Phoebe gets a premonition from one of the lottery tickets and recites off the numbers and convinces the man to believe her. Clerk This man works at a newspaper stand outside a church. When Phoebe gets a premonition of the winning lottery numbers he doesn't believe her when she says them. He sells Phoebe a lottery ticket for herself. Carpenter Power usages # Phoebe gets a premonition at the bar at Quake. # Prue throws Andy's alarm clock out his bedroom window. # Prue keeps the elevator moving up to her floor, skipping five. # Javna attacks Tia in his place. # Phoebe gets a premonition from the lottery ticket at the street vendor. # Piper freezes the kitchen in Quake. # Prue deflects paint falling on her to the floor. # Phoebe gets a premonition from the door knob of Stefan's place. # Javna attacks Phoebe in his place. # Prue throws open Stefan's front door. # Prue throws Javna into the wall in his place. # Javna attacks Prue. # Javna attacks Prue but it hits the mirror. :* Piper discovers that she can not freeze witches. :* Prue was able to deflect Javna's power back at him with the use of a mirror. Book of Shadows # Piper and Prue read over the Javna page, not seen. # Piper reads the Hand of Fatima page, text not seen. Javna :"Javna feeds one week out of every year stealing the life force from the young, by invoking the black magic power of the evil eye to gain eternal youth." The Hand of Fatima :"...the prophet Mohammad invoked it centuries ago to banish Javna..." Spells # The Charmed Ones invoke the Hand of Fatima. The Hand of Fatima Invocation :Evil eyes, look unto thee :May they soon extinguish be. :Bend thy will to the Power of Three, :Eye of Earth, evil and accursed. Notes and trivia *Natalie Imbrulia's song "Torn" is featured during the intro credits. ---- :Previous episode: Something Wicca This Way Comes Following episode: Thank You For Not Morphing Category:Episodes